Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{4z + 6}{5z + 1} \div 7$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{4z + 6}{5z + 1} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(4z + 6) \times 1} {(5z + 1) \times 7}$ $y = \dfrac{4z + 6}{35z + 7}$